<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Kitchen by sydwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807191">In the Kitchen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites'>sydwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Logan Lucky (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Lingerie, Name-Calling, Praise, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Teasing, accidental fires, in the oven, they forgot about dinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>original request from tumblr:<br/>Request with Clyde Logan 😍 Reader is cooking when Clyde comes home from work, she’s wearing a little tight dress w/apron and he can’t help but run his hands and mouth all over her which turns into them having sex on the countertop &amp; table. Dinner ends up burning and they have to order pizza.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan &amp; Reader, Clyde Logan &amp; You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLYDE LOGAN ONESHOTS &amp; REQUESTS [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written over on tumblr.<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smiled to yourself when you heard the back door open and Clyde’s deep voice ring through the house.</p><p>“It’s me, buttercup!” He said, placing his things down and following the smell of your homemade lasagna into the kitchen. His jaw dropped when he saw what you were wearing.</p><p>A rose-pink silk set of lingerie with an apron tied around your waist.</p><p>Clyde holds back a small growl as he walks up behind you, trailing his flesh hand down your figure while his lips planted a small kiss on your shoulder blade.</p><p>“What’s all this for, darlin’?”</p><p>Your head falls back against his chest and you look up at him with a bright smile. “What do you mean, baby? This is what I always wear to cook.”</p><p>He chuckled and grabbed onto your hips, pulling you back against his hardening erection. “Mmmmkay, sure ya do.”</p><p>You giggled then gasped when Clyde started grinding his hips against you, lips sucking and nipping marks into your neck.</p><p>“How was work?”</p><p>He groaned. “Nothin’ special, jus’ pourin’ drinks n’ serving customers.”</p><p>A gasp left your lips when his hands wrapped around to grab your breasts, palms rubbing against the hardening nubs beneath the silk. “Y’know, I haven’t been able to stop thinkin’ about ya ever since this morning before I left fer work.”</p><p>You shivered at the memory of Clyde pounding you into the mattress this morning before he left for the bar, but not before kissing every single inch of your face and cuddling you until his alarm blared. Even after he shut off the alarm, he still cuddled you and needless to say, he was definitely late for work.</p><p>His facial hair tickled your skin while his hands knead your breasts and tweak your nipples with his thumb and forefinger, causing your back to arch further into his hands.</p><p>“Clyde,” You breathed. “I missed you today.”</p><p>He smirked. “Ya did? What did ye miss about me, exactly?”</p><p>You bit your lip as his touches and kisses grew hotter, heavier. “I m-missed your…touch.”</p><p>“Mmmhmm, what else did ya miss?”</p><p>His fingers swiftly slipped the thin straps off your shoulders, letting the top fall to the floor. “I missed your…y-your cock, Clyde.”</p><p>Clyde grinned and quickly flipped you around, smashing his lips on yours in a sloppy kiss while his fingers teased the waistband of your shorts.</p><p>“Oh pumpkin, I missed ye too.” His hand reached down to cup your clothed center, making you gasp with pleasure. “I haven’t been able to get this sweet lil cunt outta my mind all day.”</p><p>You moan softly when his palm began rubbing back and forth against your heat, fingers slowly creeping up to press against your clit while his hips rut against your lower stomach.</p><p>“Y/N, did ya touch yerself today thinkin’ about me?”</p><p>Your eyes dart away in sheepishness, giving Clyde the answer he was looking for and making him smirk. “Tell me what ye did and what ye were thinkin’ about as ya did it.”</p><p>You chewed your bottom lip, feeling your folds growing wetter by the second. “W-Well, first I rubbed my n-nipples.”</p><p>“Did ya lick your fingers beforehand, pretend that it was m’ mouth on ye?”</p><p>You nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>He growled and slid his hand under the fabric of your silk shorts, fingers running through your wet folds. “And then, did ye do somethin’ like this? Rub this lil clit of yers?”</p><p>“Y-Yes.”</p><p>Two fingers slipped into your slick walls, making you jump in shock and whimper with pleasure. “Clyde!”</p><p>“What did ya think about when you were touchin’ yer clit? Did ya wish it was m’ fingers, huh?”</p><p>Your head fell forward onto his chest. “I did, fuck baby.”</p><p>An idea suddenly popped into your head and your hand slid down to cup the prominent bulge in the front of his shorts, making him grunt and buck forward. “Shit!”</p><p>“I b-bet ye—fuck—fingered yerself, just like I’m doin’ t’ ye now, huh?”</p><p>You nodded and whimpered, hips pressing down against his fingers. “Fuck Clyde, I did, all of it!”</p><p>He growled and pressed a third finger in, vigorously fucking you with his thick digits. “So fuckin’ needy, aren’t ye? Desperate lil cunt wrappin’ ’round my fingers so goddamn tight, gonna cut the damn circulation off!”</p><p>When his fingers curled up to rub against your g-spot, your orgasm quickly crashed over you. “C-Clyde, fuck! Oh shit, I’m coming baby!”</p><p>Clyde groaned and kept fucking you through the waves, pulling out when you’d stopped clenching so tight. In a matter of seconds, he had his pants down, dick in his hand and you laid back on the kitchen table. He gave himself a few firm strokes before lining up with your leaking entrance and thrusting in slowly, enjoying the way your walls stretched to accommodate his thickness.</p><p>“F-F-Fuck, buttercup, ye feel s’ good ‘round me, stretchin’ out fer my cock.”</p><p>Your head landed against the wooden table as his hips picked up their pace. “O-Oh C-Clyde, feels s-so good, fuck!”</p><p>“I’ve been wantin’ to bury myself deep in yer sweet cunt all damn day, fuck! ’m not gonna last much longer if ye keep squeezin’ me like this.”</p><p>You moaned, body moving up and down with each of his powerful thrusts. “Fuck baby, keep going, just like this. God Clyde, you fuck me so good baby!”</p><p>His eyes blackened and he picked up the pace, losing his rhythm to the pursuit of pleasure. “D-Do ya like m-my cock, Y/N? Tell me how much ye l-love m’ cock!”</p><p>“I love it so much baby, love your cock! It’s so big and thick and it always stretches me so fucking much! H-Harder, p-p-please, fuck I need it!”</p><p>Somehow, Clyde’s thrusts managed to go even faster, furiously fucking you while his fingers pressed down onto your clit and rubbed small circles over the swollen nub.</p><p>“C’mon, cum fer yer favorite cock! S-Show me how much ya like it when I fuck ya!”</p><p>A few more circles and you were tumbling over the edge, crying out as you coated his length in your release. “Clyde! I’m coming, oh fuck baby, I’m coming for you!”</p><p>Clyde growled and kept fucking you through your orgasm before finally reaching his own, stopping his hips deep inside of you.</p><p>“Darlin’, fuck! Gonna give ye m’ cum, gonna give it all to ye. Stuff ya full of my cum, make it drip out’ve ye.”</p><p>You moaned as he emptied into you before he leaned down to place a series of pecks on your lips. His lips had just started to trail down to your neck when suddenly, the smoke alarm started to sound.</p><p>He shot up and spun around, seeing the smoke pouring from the oven. You sat up too, hands over your mouth, mortified while Clyde rushes to grab the fire extinguisher.</p><p>“Stand over there! I don’t want ye gettin’ burnt or anythin’.”</p><p>Your feet shuffled across the floor into the living room while Clyde quickly opened the oven, immediately spraying the burning lasagna and effectively putting out the fire. His shoulders visibly relaxed before he set the extinguisher to the side. You rush over and hug him, bringing your hands up to cup his cheeks.</p><p>“My hero.” You said, smiling. </p><p>Clyde chuckled and pulled you into his arms for a kiss. “Anythin’ for you, buttercup.”</p><p>His chin rested on top of your head for a moment before you pulled away, sheepishly looking at the sizzled lasagna. You broke out into laughter and Clyde followed, both of you laughing at the unfortunate situation that had just occurred.</p><p>You leaned against his chest as your hands trailed up to his pecs.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’re ordering pizza tonight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!</p><p>syd &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>